Wednesday Night Lover
by K8BNimble
Summary: It's been a long trip for Derek and all he wants to do is sleep next to Stiles. Sleepy Stiles gets a little playful.


Title: Wednesday Night Lover  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: M  
Words: ~1K  
Summary: It's been a long trip for Derek and all he wants to do is sleep next to Stiles. Sleepy Stiles gets a little playful.  
Warnings: Fluff, Blowjobs, MY FIRST TEEN WOLF

_A/N: A little PWP set about 4 years in the future. My first Teen Wolf fic and Sterek pairing. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf nor do I make money on this. Just like playing with the boys._

**Wednesday Night Lover**

It was after 2:00 am when Derek walked in. His flight had been late, the weather had been bad and it had been a long conference. After quickly undressing, he just wanted to slide into bed next to Stiles and sleep. Derek quietly slipped under the sheet trying not to disturb him, although Stiles normally slept hard so there was little chance of him waking.

"Mmm…Derek is that you?" Stiles slurred, obviously drowsy and only half-asleep.

Derek smiled. Stiles always had to prove him wrong.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Derek whispered.

"Hmmnn…my Tuesday night lover – but I was expecting him hours ago."

"Really? Well your Wednesday night lover is here instead," Derek joked and slid his hand over Stiles' hip and squeezed lightly. As usual, Stiles was wearing boxers and nothing else. Derek pulled him closer and let the cotton material rest against his own naked skin.

Stiles sort of sleepily snuffled. "Well, I thought we cancelled since my husband is due back any time now."

"I couldn't wait another week. I had to see you," Derek whispered into Stiles' ear before nipping it affectionately.

Stiles smacked his lips and Derek heard him swallow before Stiles turned his head to whisper back, "I knew I was irresistible."

Derek hummed in agreement.

"But we'll have to make it fast," Stiles added in a conspiratorial whisper. "You wouldn't want him to catch you."

"Why? Is he a jealous man?" Derek asked.

"Very." Stiles turned to face Derek. "If he saw you spooning me, he might yell very loudly and wake the neighbors."

"Yell? Is that all? What if I kissed you like this?" Derek covered Stiles' mouth gently and they lazily kissed each other for a few minutes. Derek loved these small moments.

When they broke away, Stiles quipped. "If he saw you do that again, he might pull you off of me and fling you across the room. He's a very strong man. He can actually hold me up and fuck me against a wall and never get tired."

"Impressive."

"Very."

"Is he stronger than your Tuesday night lover?" Derek kissed him again.

"Loads," Stiles mumbled as they kissed.

"Stronger than your Wednesday night lover?"

"Maybe – but you're so gentle with me and he can be very rough."

"Does you spank you, like this?" Derek reached behind Stiles and gave him a light swat across the ass.

"Sometimes – but I give it right back." Derek felt the sharp sting on his own ass. Stiles continued, "He might be strong but he'd never really hurt anyone."

"Really? What would he do if he saw us like this?" Derek suddenly rolled on top on Stiles and wrapped Stiles' legs around his waist and pulled him so their groins met.

Stiles grinned. "He'd go all Grrrr…Arghhh." He gnashed his teeth to demonstrate fangs and mimed clawing with his hands to punctuate the growling sounds.

"I can live with that," Derek bent down and kissed Stiles harder this time. He felt Stiles beginning to respond, the drowsiness quickly dissipating. Derek moved to tongue along Stiles' neck. It was such an erogenous zone for both of them. Stiles tilted his head back in a submissive way and that appealed to Derek's inner wolf. Not that Stiles actually ever submitted, but Derek knew he loved the combination of Derek's rough stubble scraping along his neck and the long slide of warm tongue and lips sucking at the tender skin. Stiles never seemed to have any problem offering that long neck to be lavishly enjoyed by Derek.

Stiles moaned louder which spurred Derek to go lower. The vibrations from his throat felt good against Derek's lips. Stiles added an additional "grrr" of his own as Derek licked across his collar bone.

Derek's right hand thumbed across Stiles' left nipple. It was another incredibly sensitive spot for him.

"Careful…my husband is very territorial about my nipples," Stiles warned lightly. "You might not want to leave any marks."

Derek pinched it lightly and twisted it a little, just like Stiles liked.

"OH!" Stiles thrust up in response.

"You like that, huh? I'd like to mark you a little."

"Wednesday night lover, you seem to know me so well. Can you guess what else I like?" Stiles challenged.

"Does your husband do this?" Derek lowered his head and nipped at the little bud. He alternated between licks and small bites while using his hand to tease the alternate one.

"He does – and he does it so well. Have you been talking to him?" Stiles asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"He's let a few things slip in our meetings. It's just good I can make him stay late in the office so I can come and take care of you." Derek began kissing his way lower and gently slid Stiles' boxers off of him and threw them aside. Stiles was fully aroused.

"You're the reason he works so hard?"

"Yeah – and I can see I'm the reason you're so hard," Derek joked before lowering his mouth on the prize before him.

"That's cheesy, even for you," Stile grunted, evidently enjoying Derek's mouth on his cock. His eyes watched Derek intently in the dim light provided by nightlights.

Derek looked up at him and grinned mischievously. "Do you want me to stop? I can leave you like this and your husband will come home to find you hard and wanting. What would he do if he saw you like this?" Derek lifted up and took Stiles legs in his hands and spread them widely apart. He gazed at Stiles heatedly, appreciating the view before him. Stiles was beautiful and was young enough that his arousal still defied gravity a little.

"He'd let out a deafening roar before clawing you to death and then he'd mount me to claim ownership." Stiles replied, fiercely.

Derek paused, taken aback a little. "What?!" He blinked a couple times.

"Sorry – that was a little vivid, I guess. He'd uh – he'd just throw you out." Stiles stammered sheepishly. Derek's werewolf abilities allowed him to see the additional flush creeping across Stiles' face even in the low light. He loved that after all this time, Stiles could still get embarrassed.

"Well…I do love an imaginative lover," Derek reassured him, releasing the sudden awkwardness. He let go of Stiles' legs and lowered himself back down to kiss him.

"That much you have," Stiles returned Derek's kiss enthusiastically. "How about going back to the cock-sucking part?" Stiles suggested a few minutes later. "I liked that part."

"OK – but only because I love that part." Derek chuckled and then kissed him again before whispering, "But don't forget that I plan to mount you to claim ownership after you come."

Stiles groaned and then laughed. "Welcome home, husband."


End file.
